Betrayed or Betrayal
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: 20 de julio, un día importante, algo que se debe recordar y celebrar bajo cualquier circunstancia. "Volver a la vida" solo por este motivo. Sarumi.


_Hi!_

 _He hecho esto para desear un muy feliz cumpleaños a mi querido Misaki (No soy Fushimi lo juro)_

 _Contiene shonen-ai, algo de angustia y romance, lee bajo tu propio criterio, lo digo por mis historietas._

 _Escrito por mi Ka-gura-chan y para todos._

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _0,75_

 _GO!_

* * *

Probó la traición, y en esta ocasión su cuerpo fue quemado casi en toda su entereza.

Esta vez se quedó estático en el sitio en el cual fue abandonado, mirando a su alrededor confusamente, viendo el fuego extendiéndose rápidamente, cubriendo más allá de su campo de visión.

Odiaba las tragedias, ya consideraba la vida misma como una, la suya propia.

Vivió una, más bien sobrevivió a aquel desastre del cual el culpable nunca se encontró.

-Fui traicionado.-fue lo primero que dijo cuando despertó tras meses de recuperación, detrás de tantos esfuerzos médicos para salvar su cuerpo en el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Por quién?- le preguntó ese alguien que le había hecho compañía desde que había regresado al mundo de los vivos. -¿Podrías decírmelo?- inquirió como si nombrando al traidor pudieran cazarlo de la noche a la mañana, probablemente ya habría escapado, estaría demasiado lejos como para rastrear su huída.

-Parece que eras su objetivo.- habló una tercera persona presente de la que tampoco sabía nada, una mujer.

-Exactamente… ¿Qué es lo que me sucedió?- los dos otros intercambiaron rápidas miradas con un significado que no tuvo tiempo de descifrar, pero estaba claro que se debatían entre decir o no hacerlo.

-Verás…- no lo nombró, tuteando de forma neutra, faltaban su nombre y apellido. -Eso sucedió hace ya un año.- explicó con pena contenida en la voz, pero a la vez, ese hombre, parecía estar forzandose a sí mismo a dejarlo entrever.

-Tu trabajabas con nosotros.- expuso la mujer que acababa de regresar con un par de café probablemente de maquina. -Eras el tercero al mando.- ¿Rigiendo bajo una jerarquía militar? ¿Qué clase de trabajo era ese?

-¿Ves estos uniformes?- ambos se levantaron resaltando el detalle de sus ropas puestas. -Son los que llevamos los que formamos parte de ese grupo. -lo explicaron de manera demasiado general, sin nombres, fechas ni información específica.

-¿Cómo se llama el grupo?- vi miedo, en sus acciones que dejaron a medias. En las miradas que sostuvieron sobre mi, como si nombrar "eso" haría que desapareciera.

-No lo puedo decir… Todavía.-sonrió el hombre haciendo ademán de irse, arrastrando a la mujer consigo, salieron velozmente por la puerta y casi pude oír que más que caminar, se fueron corriendo.

-¿Tan horroroso he quedado?- pregunté en voz alta. Soy consciente de que antes era alguien que parece no haber regresado aún.

La enfermera entró tras llamar y obtener mi permiso. Sin decir palabra me ofreció unas gafas y un espejo, tomé todo y le di el uso adecuado.

-Veías mal ¿No es cierto?- dijo sin girarse, yo la podía ver al detalle.

-Mh.- usé el espejo para ver como me quedaban esas gafas.

Vi un rostro de tez pálida y ojos azules que me miraba con curiosidad y extrañeza.

-Estas gafas… ¿Son mías verdad?- la chica se sobresaltó de tal manera que casi se lleva una silla por delante al pasar al otro lado de la cama para separar las cortinas.

-Así es.- contestó obligada y de forma incómoda.

-Y usted me conoce...- No me sonó demasiado bien. -Usted sabe cual es mi identidad. -detallé.

-Si señor.- suspiró acercándose. -Le diré algo pero debe prometer que no dirá que lo he dicho. -pidió juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-De acuerdo.- accedí mirándola a los ojos, intentando identificar qué era esa extraña sensación.

-Usted… Ehm tu… No solías llevarte bien con las personas en general. -sonrió al verme torcer un poco la expresión. -Por eso te sientes raro. Estuviste aquí antes por pequeñas caídas y nunca me dirigiste la palabra hasta ahora.

-Ah, vaya. Continua por favor. -asintió y finalmente se sentó aún más cerca, procedió a bajar el tono.

-Estuviste envuelto en un evento escalofriante del cual fuiste la única víctima.

Un rascacielos de nuestra ciudad fue atacado por una banda sin nombre los cuales tenían el objetivo de robar cualquier pieza de valor, trozo de oro y papel de dinero.

Nosotros creímos eso.

El objetivo era matar a alguien realmente.

El robo fue una distracción pasajera, las amenazas contra los civiles y su evacuación, el tiroteo de la banda contra Scepter4 en el piso medio fue para separar al grupo y cuando el objetivo estaba en el lugar equis, todo el lugar detonó.

Fue horrible estar ahí presente atendiendo el shock de las víctimas y ver el fuego, sentir la onda expansiva, como nuestro cuerpos y los edificios circundantes se estremecían, rompían y caían a grandes pedazos.

Lo peor fue ver salir a los de tu grupo con los rostros desencajados al saber quién restaba dentro unos instantes atrás, intentando entrar queriendo sacrificar sus vidas para salvar la tuya.

Te dimos por muerto hasta que tu Rey salió de allí contigo, malherido te había protegido cuanto pudo, pero al parecer llegó bastante tarde.

¿Sobreviviría?

Tu moriste bajo mis manos pero yo y mi equipo, sin querernos dar por vencidos todavía, te trasladamos y dimos con el milagro, tú aún queráis vivir.

Ahora ya es casi el año posterior a ese suceso y solo tres personas saben que estás aquí conmigo: tu rey, ese hombre de pelo azul, esa mujer rubia y yo. Ellos velan por ti todos los días.

Y por cierto, soy una doctora, pero quiero cuidarte siendo mi mayor obra jamás creada.

-Uhm gracias.- me sentí aún más extraño teniendo esas palabras de una desconocida para mí. -Pero…- dudé unos segundos.- No tengo quemaduras ni cicatrices.- ella me levantó la manta para que me viera las piernas que estaban igual que el resto del cuerpo, libres de marcas que pudieran hacerme recordar el "trágico" instante.

-Yo lo hice. Puedo asegurar que tu rostro estaba intacto, así pudieron suplicarme que te cuidara por ser tú y lo pudieron demostrar.- me miró intensamente esperando una pregunta que si que hice. -Adelante.-dijo sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Quién era?- fue una pregunta bien formulada me dijo.

-Tu eres Fushimi Saruhiko. El hombre que murió el 20 de julio de 201X. Tercer al mando de Scepter4.

-Parezco bastante mediocre para ser tanto como dices.

-¿Oh? Entonces me voy. -se encaminó hasta la puerta pero se mantuvo en ella. -No responderé nada de lo que dice. -Y salió.

-Entonces si es casi un año… Hoy debemos estar en julio.- el día era claro porque las cortinas estaban echadas a los lados, y yo era ese tal Saruhiko, un tipo extraño, antisocial y muy pero que muy suicida.

Por lo que he entendido me separé del grupo y algo me retuvo allí haciendo que la explosión del piso en el que estaba me alcanzara de lleno.

¿Quién fue el que me traicionó? Tendré que descubrirlo por mí mismo.

La doctora Ulla, que ese era su nombre, me lo dijo tras dos días de charla.

Bien, la doctora me propuso una rehabilitación para poner en forma mi cuerpo, yo le pregunté porque si no había estado en coma, solo tan fuera de mi que no era capaz de hacer nada más que vejetar. Oh y se burló de mí.

Se ve que era así de flacucho y descuidado, poco atlético y inestable mentalmente.

No supe qué contestarle y comencé a preguntarle el porqué de su ayuda.

-Porque me pagan. -dijo una vez que paró mi ejercicio y dejó que me tirara en uno de los bancos del patio interior para recuperar el aliento. -Y porque gusto de tí.

-Puedo saber…. -cogí aire y lo solté de inmediato. -que significa eso…- quería formular una pregunta.

-Porque es agradable hablar contigo y hazme el favor de no imaginarte cosas. -río mientras bebía agua y tosió. -Cuando estés fuera no tardarás en olvidarte de mi. Soy solo un personaje médico. -bromeó.

-¿Donde estamos ahora?- me tendió una botella de agua que abrí con una sola mano, gracias a los ejercicios de habilidad a los que me obligaba cada dia.

-Muy lejos de tu vida anterior, a la cual no vas a regresar. -creo que leyó mi expresión de "eso te lo vas a creer tu". -No vas a poder.-dijo más seriamente. -Todos piensan que has muerto.

-No importa.-solté de improviso mientras me levantaba y hacía un triple con la botella en el cubo diagonalmente puesto a mi posición.

-¿Oh ho?- se acercó lo suficientemente rápido para que me tuviera que apartar y no chocar con ella. -Mantienes tu esencia. -me repasó de pies a cabeza.

-¿Cómo?- cambié mi dirección y la oí hablar desde atrás.

-ESE si que eres tu.- la vi de pie haciendo equilibrio con la botella vacía sobre la cabeza.

-Gracias supongo.

-ESE no.

-Me voy a duchar, adiós.- entre en el interior del edificio quitándome el sudor con la camiseta de deporte.

No me tomó mucho tiempo ducharme pero cuando salí otro vez fuera a buscar mi chaqueta vi a la doctora recoger mis cosas y las suyas. Me las tendió al verme llegar.

-¿Cuando vuelves allí?- inquirió apilando mis cosas sobre mi propia cabeza.

-Quiero estar allí el… el dia 20. -dije sin tener que pensarlo mucho.

-¿Por alguna razón en concreto?- se me adelantó y tuvo la cortesía de abrirme la puerta para que pasara primero.

-No lo sé.- contesté sinceramente. -No he recordado nada todavía. Y creo que con ello encontraré la respuesta.

Paré en un banco para meter todo eso en la bolsa de deporte aunque fuera a la fuerza. Ulla se sentó a mi lado jugueteando con su teléfono.

-El 20 es dentro de una semana. Te dejaré marchar el 19 y volverás a estar aquí el 21. Aún tengo asuntos contigo. -sentenció bloqueando el aparato para meterlo en el bolsillo.

-Hecho. - suspiró sin moverse del sitio.

-No será bueno que te vea gente que solía conocerte. - me pregunté porqué de tres formas diferentes en mi mente. -Se supone que ya no existes. Hay muchos riesgos y… - se cortó a sí misma. -Da igual. Ve y a ver qué pasa con tu cabeza. -la miré con extrañeza. -Puede acabar muy mal o muy bien, depende todo de ti. -cómo odié que hablara de forma tan descuidada en detalles y tan generalizadamente.

-Tch- chasqueé la lengua por puro fastidio y se hizo el silencio. Me giré en su dirección y la vi un poco fuera de sí.

-Vale.- habló al fin.- Esto será paupérrimo pero… Bueno, no puedo prohibirte ir a ese sitio.

-Me voy a mi cuarto.- la informé para que me siguiera pero se quedó allí.

Yo me tumbé en la cama y dormí hasta que ella misma me despertó con la cena.

La comida no era de chef gourmet francés pero no iba a echarla a perder.

-Voy a darte un ultimátum.- dejé la cuchara en el aire. -Personalmente de ti no sé gran cosa pero… Se que tenias problemas con una persona y que si la encuentras ahora vas o te va a romper el corazón.

-Ajá. ¿Y que se supone que haga cuando lo vea si no le voy a reconocer?.- la silla fue pateada a un lado esta vez.

-Has dicho "lo" y "le". - la miré un poco loco. -Es un pronombre personal masculino indirecto.

-¿Y?.

-Que sabes que estás buscando a un varón. ¿Y qué por qué sabes eso? ¡Quién sabe!

La mente es fascinante. Debes tener fragmentos.

-Concretamente…

-Vas a ver a un chico que conocías y que al parecer es de importancia personal para tu antiguo yo. Y que también está relacionado con el dia 20. Soy impresionante.

-Eres pedante.- ella rió de nuevo.

-Nos vemos mañana en los ejercicios. Antes de que te largues voy a darte nuevos pases para entrar en todos sitios y una identidad provisional para ser una persona.

-Gracias Ulla.

-Ulla-sama.

-No voy a usar nunca en mi vida esos honoríficos.

-Ni lo hacias.

-Tch.

Los ejercicios de la semana se intensificaron como si quisiera agotarme y no quedaran fuerzas para salir por ninguna puerta, ni poder abrirlas.

-Mañana es 20. Te vas a levantar a las 7, vas a tomar el transporte y estarás ahí a las 8, luego pasarás a un desayuno equilibrado y a las 9 verás a esa persona.

-Te odio.

-Me alegro. Prosigo.- se aclaró la garganta. -Solo recalco que: comerás a las 13 horas, merendarás a las 17, cenarás a las 21, buscarás un hotel y estarás durmiendo a las 23.

Todo 00. ¿Entendido?- todas las horas como "21:00" querrás decir. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

-Capisco.

Estuve nerviosos toda la noche, no pude conciliar el sueño. Estaba tan absorto viendo el amanecer desde mi ventana que me asustó la notificación de alarma de mi nueva PDA, que marcaba las estúpidas 7. Odio madrugar. Un mal comienzo de dia, pero estoy cómodo conmigo mismo y con la cama claro.

-Ugh.- me vestí con la ropa nueva de color oscuro y ajustada, me abroché la nueva camisa, recogí las mangas hasta verse el antebrazo… Porque si. Y me puso la gorra a pedido de la doctora. Más que gorra parecía una boina.

Igualmente me quedaba bien.

-Proxima parada. Shizume.- llegué a mi destino. Tuve suerte de que era anunciado un par de veces habiendo ignorado la primera, estaba distraído mirando el paisaje.

Al pisar el asfalto y ver ir y venir al montón de gente tuve la sensación conocida como fastidio urbano, no un deja vu como esperaba, sino el querer pasar pero no poder por el cúmulo de gente que se para a hablar en grupos en medio de la calle.

Salí de allí queriendo evitar la muchedumbre y tomé una calle de subida un poco estrecha.

Cuando pude suspirar de alivio, la calma se acabó demasiado rápido.

Alguien bajaba corriendo la calle pendiente y era perseguido. Llevaba una navaja en la mano y la otra libre la mantenida levantada como si quisiera coger algo.

-¡Apartate!- gritó el hombre cuando casi se cruzaba conmigo. Quise hacer lo que me pedía pero no pude, algo que no podia ver me lo impidió.

-No os acerqueis o lo apuñalo. -amenazó siseante y sus perseguidores frenaron en seco. Un grupo grande de hombres adultos. -¿No queréis mezclar civiles en esto verdad? Como la última vez…- dijo con un tono de voz escalofriante.

Uno de los hombres frente nosotros tiró un bate al suelo con fuerza, este a pesar de ser de madera se rompió en cuanto el hombre lo pisó.

-¡TU DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA!- estuvo apunto de saltar sobre el hombre que me retenía sin tocarme pero él afirmó su agarre y empezaba a dolerme. Se quedó en su sitio serrando dientes conteniendo la ira.

-Quietos HOMRA.- volvió a amenazar. -Las personas mueren muy fácilmente. -añadió con burla provocando a los que había llamado HOMRA. Añadió una risotada en mi oreja.

Al no hacer otro movimiento más vi mi oportunidad. Le pisé el pie derecho con el talón del mio, le golpee la mandíbula con el codo izquierdo, bloquee su brazo derecho y lo desarmé.

Lo patee en el costado doblándose de dolor y apunté la hoja brillante contra su desprotegido cuello.

-Oh.- oi tras de mi.

-Detenedlo chicos.- oí una voz grave del que parecía ser el que líder. Se acercaron y redujeron el sujeto hasta que besó el suelo. Sonreí por mi mismo y dejé la navaja en el suelo.

Giré sobre mis talones y procedía a volver por donde había venido pero noté una mano fría en mi cuello que me hizo voltear rápidamente hacia esa dirección.

-Uh perdón.- se disculpó el hombre con esa grave voz, parecía más bien un niño, pero la voz le daba otra fecha. -Tienes rojeces en cuello. -señaló hacia mi dirección y yo traté de cubrirlo con ambas manos. -Bueno perdón por eso. Estos estupidos strain son un sin vivir. Tendré que tratar todas las heridas. -noté como sangraba él también de un brazo, supuse por la pelea que ya llevaban antes de que llegara yo.

No pude decir nada, solo seguirlo hasta que llegamos a un bar.

Antes de entrar leí HOMRA en el cartel expuesto fuera, y al estar dentro me aseguré de que era el bar más limpio que podría existir.

-Quédate aquí un segundo.- dijo mientras daba la vuelta a la barra y trasteaba. Dejó sobre ella una caja de primeros auxilios. -Vamos a una habitación del piso de arriba.

Lo seguí sin decir nada, me abrió la puerta y pasé, me ofreció a sentarme en una silla y lo hice. Me pidió que me quitara las gafas de sol y la boina pero tuve que negarme.

-Bueno…. Ehm. -quiso saber mi nombre, pero no podia darselo, ¿Y si me conocía?.-Ugh, odio cuando sucede esto…- gruño gravemente mientras abría la maletilla y daba un vistazo a los botes y tipos de curas que traía.

Me miraba fijamente y eso empezaba a ponerme muy incómodo, al parecer no podía ver mis ojos por las gafas y su expresión era de pura impaciencia.

Al tener rojeces y uno que otro rasguño en el cuello, tuvo que apartarme el pelo y con ello hizo caer la boina.

Sus dorados orbes se convirtieron en afiladas cuchillas clavadas en mi.

-Oh.- desvió la mirada fingiendo buscar algo para cortar las vendas. -Ese color de pelo no es muy común. Solo que me recuerdas a alguien. -se dio la vuelta entera y salió de la sala a pasos largos. Lo sabia. ¿Y si…. Es a quién busco? La posibilidad es remota.

-¿Yata-chan?- oi alguien entrar. Rubio, alto con gafas. -Uh hu, perdón. - se acercó y observando alrededor mío, entendió la situación. -Te han atacado parece. Mejor quédate a cenar con nosotros. ¡Haré algo que te guste! Dime que puedo…

-Em no puedo quedarme tengo que…- empecé a decir. Mi intento de excusa se vio cortado por un escandaloso ruido, probablemente de platos impactando contra el suelo. La puerta fue abierta de golpe llegando de nuevo el chico pelirrojo sin aliento.

-Kusanagi-san…- intentaba decir con los ojos como platos dando vueltas por la habitación buscando algo, más bien dicho, a alguien. -He oído una voz. -recuperado completamente impactó el zapato contra el suelo fuertemente. -Su voz….

-Yata-chan…- el rubio le acarició la cabeza como si quisiera cortar el tema en seco y casi lo saca del cuarto pero…-Ya sabes que él murió. Deberías… -el pelirrojo alzó la mirada llena de lágrimas hacia la del rubio que la rehuyó al instante.

El pelirrojo le apartó abriéndose paso hacia mi, con otro tipo de ungüento contra los moretones y se dejó caer en la silla pesadamente.

-Deberías superarlo.- convencido el rubio se le acercó de nuevo e inició una especie de masaje relajante en los hombros del hombre sentado frente a mi. -Te necesitamos aquí todos, Anna… Yo. No quiero verte llorar más, porque me rompes el corazón.

-Kusanagi-san… Lo siento.- Y ese Yata hizo un intento de sonreir que no acabó de salir del todo bien pero el rubio se despidió y bajó las escaleras.

Un suspiro en sincronía y regresamos a nuestra escena de antes.

-Siento lo que has tenido que ver. Pero no estoy bien. -Empezó a contar queriendo explicarse aunque para mi fue totalmente innecesario, era tan expresivo que las palabras sobraban.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Kusanagi-san?- De verdad yo no quería hablar pero, muy dentro de mi, algo me forzó a abrir la boca y dejar escapar lo que estaba pensado decir.

-Que si quería quedarme a cenar con vosotros.- Al mirarle no pensaba encontrarme con una expresión así, me quedé callado observando como sin pestañear ni cambiar la expresión de sorpresa esos ojos dorados generaban infinitas lágrimas que caían mejilla abajo bañándolo todo. ¿Habré dicho algo malo?

-¿C-como? Re-re-repítelo por favor.- Pidió con voz quebrada plus los temblores voluntarios que sacudían su cuerpo.

-Quedarme a cenar con HOMRA.- Repetí.

-No puedes ser. NO PUEDE SER.- Alzó un poco la voz. Acercó la silla a mi, alzó ambas manos y las posó sobre mis mejillas, acto seguido, me quitó las gafas de sol.

-Ugh. Ah hah aha.- Reía llorando, lloraba riendo. Lo veía borroso pero le oía y sentía la humedad. -¿Tienes las gafas no?- Lo sabía. Él sí me conoce y a juzgar por su reacción…

No, realmente no lo sé.

Hurgé en el bolsillo y las saqué. Abrí las dos patas y las dejé donde debían estar, en el puente de mi nariz sujetadas tras mis orejas.

Lo miré una vez más. Seguía llorando mirándome con una expresión boba llena de moco y lagrima.

-Saruhiko…-Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis mejillas, mis cabellos. Cerró los ojos y negaba con la cabeza como si no quisiera creer que es lo que estaba pasando. -No puedes ser tu. -Su voz se agravó de forma seria. -Te vi morir. -Se levantó como si le hubieran dado un bofetón. -¿Me estas diciendo que no moriste, que lo fingiste todo para dejarme así de mal? ¡Llegas a ser tan cabrón! ¡Eres tan cruel! -Paró para coger aire. -¡No sabes lo mal que lo pasé! No sabes cuanto… yo…- Se quebró de nuevo, se sentó y se recogió a sí mismo tratando de apaciguar el dolor.

-Duele tanto…-

En ese momento no fui dueño de mi mismo, porque él también calló y me miró fue de si.

-¿Porque lloras tú?- Dijo angustiado, sorprendido, ambas cosas.

-No lo sé.-Compartí mis pensamientos. -Yo no sé quién soy, pero parece que tu si.- Me miró desde su sitio, quería alejarse pero también quería acercarse pero yo lo hice, yo le tomé entre mis brazos consiguiendo que todo lo incontrolable de nuestros cuerpos cesara de golpe.

Él ni se movió, mi corazón en los 23 segundos que tarda en hacer que la sangre circule por mi cuerpo me dijo cómo proceder.

-Desde que desperté sin saber quién soy, había algo que debía hacer.

Tenía que ser aquí en Shizume el dia 20 de julio. -Se abrió camino entre mis brazos y pude verle el rostro pero no supe leer nada en claro de él.

-¿Que eso lo que querías hacer?- Noté un tono de voz muy alegre y dulce, como si esa voz grave y rota nunca la hubiese tenido.

-Pues…-

¿Quién soy?

No lo sé...

¿A quién buscas?

Ni idea.

¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora mismo?

...

Baje mis brazos a los lados separandome de ese pequeño pelirojo.

-¿Qué es Saruhiko?- Me sonaba muy extraño ese nombre. Se supone que es el mio pero no lo quiero oir. -¿Saruhiko?- No podía seguir con eso, no podía hablar.

Vas o te van a romper el corazón. Así que de eso se trataba… ¿Porqué me siento tan mal?

Decir… ¿Hacer qué?

-Dime tu nombre de pila. -Inquirí de manera feroz, se sobresaltó.

-Um… Misaki.-Lo vi intentado entender la situación cuando yo no era capaz ni de controlarla.

¿Cómo seguir? Piensa joder. Ajuste las gafas tratando de apaciguar la angustia pero no resultó de nada.

-Tch…-

-Eres Saruhiko… ¿Verdad?.- Sentí mi corazón romperse.

-Lo era.- Puntee siento capaz de huir por fin. -Pero nunca regresará.

-¿Por? ¡No sabes quien eres! ¡Pero puedes recordarlo!.- Negué con la cabeza asesinando cualquier otra réplica.

-Lo siento…-Mi voz sonó muy diferente al tono que yo quería usar. -Lo siento mucho Misaki.-Un último estruendo es el que dio por finalizado ese encuentro tan extraño, el pelirrojo cerró fuertemente la puerta tras él.

Salí del bar tras media hora para no tener que cruzarme con él. Bajé dos calles que solo estaban iluminadas por las farolas, en verano los días eran más largos por eso debía ser increíblemente tarde. Debía ir a cenar algo e irme al hotel a dormir.

Quise beber algo refrescante de una Bending Machine, quería quitarme el mal sabor de boca que me había dejado la última expresión del pobre chico, desolación total.

-¿Dos?.- Salieron dos latas de Coke rojas queriendo yo una. A mi derecha oí un maullido, un bufido y algo metalico caer. Vi al gato correr asustado en mi dirección, bufar al verme y huir.

-Ya no me quieren ni los gatos….- Esa voz… Yata Misaki, el pelirrojo.

-Ah.-Me vio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que ya te habías ido, fantasma. -Dijo pasando por mi lado. Lo miré de nuevo, su espalda, su pelo rojo… Miré las dos latas y…

20 de Julio, un dia como otro cualquiera, a nos ser que fuera un cumpleaños de alguien.

Así que eso era…

-Espera…-Se giró tan bruscamente que por poco cae.

-¿Qué?-

-He recordado lo que he viendo a hacer…-Le tendí la lata de Coke que la tomó con ambas manos, me miraba y miraba la lata, poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron hasta clavarse en mi.

-Feliz cumpleños Misaki.- La lata estalló al caer al suelo, su contenido me mojó los pies pero la mia, bueno digamos que se la bebió mi ropa y la de Misaki porque la aplastó al lanzarse contra mí de ese modo.

-Oye…Pesas más de lo que parece.-Levantó la cabeza de mi pecho y me miró con ojos increíblemente grandes.

-Heh, lo siento Saru.- Se sentó en el suelo y yo hice lo mismo. Intenté levantarme pero me lo impidió.

-Ya sé que nunca vas a volver pero… Faltan tres minutos para mañana. Solo… Tres minutos más. -Me suplicó y no pude quejarme. Me abrazó y sujetó hasta que el plazo cumplió.

Él fue el primero en levantarse y me tendió una mano, la cogí y superé su altura.

-Te echaré de menos... - Empezó a alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos, de forma tortuosamente lenta. -Supongo que… es un adiós. -Se dio la vuelta, fue valiente de mirarme a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio intentando no llorar. -Podría buscar a otra persona… El mar está lleno de peces pero… ¡Pero! -Sus cejas se juntaron, sus ojos se cerraron, su expresión se relajó y me mostró la mirada más determinada que podría haber visto, mentira, creí haberla visto ya. -¡Escucha bien esto estúpido mono! -Alzó un puño al aire, me apuntó con él. -¡Siempre te amaré! ¿OK? ¡Aunque nunca regreses!.-

-Ni se te ocurra olvidarte de lo que acabas de decir, idiota.- Dije sin pensar.

-Estaré aqui Saruhiko. ¡Aqui!. -Y lo perdí de vista en la oscuridad.

Tocaron las campanas de media noche.

-Enano mentiroso.-Yo también lloré porque estaba solo en medio de la calle. -Eso fueron nueve minutos y treinta y siete segundos. Tch.

 _Mañana volverás al hospital porque tengo asuntos contigo._

00:01- 21 de Julio. Que asco de vida tengo, y al parecer mi otro yo tan horripilante tenía un motivo para vivir. ¿Qué solución puedo encontrar?

No quise buscar una habitación de hotel, no tenía planeado irme a mojar el almohada.

Me perdí por esos barrios de dios y terminé delante de un enorme edificio con las paredes de cristal, unas enormes letras azules y un gigantesco logo me indicó donde habia terminado.

-¿Septher 4?-

Un lugar de trabajo regido bajo un líder conocido como Rey Azul.

Miembros del gobierno que lideran el orden y la puntualidad y protegen a los ciudadanos…

-¿Estuve aqui?- Tuve la tentación de entrar. Y no pude conmigo mismo…

Me colé a uno de los despachos y me lancé a la clasificadora de documentos, rebusqué en ella hasta encontrar una enorme carpeta roja.

-Fushimi Saruhiko…- No la abras me dijo la razón, hazlo me dijo el corazón. Salté lo que me pareció irrelevante hasta toparme con un artículo datado del dia de ayer del año pasado.

-Tercer al mando de Septher4, también conocido como Fushimi Saruhiko resulta víctima de una amenaza a nivel nacional.

Todas las sospechas recaen en él por haber filtrado información clasificada y personal de todos los miembros pertenecientes a un clan y haber masacrado a los familiares de dichos miembros.

-Muere asesinado Yata Minoru, encontrado el dia 19 de Julio expuesto en un callejón con tres hojas plateadas, pertenecientes a Fushimi-san, clavadas en la cabeza, cuello y pecho.

Siendo el sospechoso de estas fechorías, algunos ciudadanos han decidio tomar represalias contra…-Dejé de leer al tener una PDA en mis manos, muy gastada y medio quemada.

Al tocar por encima la encendí, preocupado por alertar con el ruido que emitía me escondí bajo la mesa y la acerqué mi para opacar el ruido. Hasta que oi lo que parecian voces, que me eran demasiado familiares.

-Hay imagen…-Me vi a mi mismo sujetando la PDA hacia mi persona con una expresión de puro cansancio.

 _-Informe del "Ataque terrorista"... No hay nada que temer, sólo que hay cosas que están explotando como todos los días…_

 _Esto es pesado. Tch… Joyas… Dinero. Ugh. La mentalidad simple de todos esos idiotas._

Un estruendo en el video y yo mismo me giro hacia otra dirección y compongo una expresión muy extraña.

 _-Pero si es Misaki~ ¿Qué hace aquí el pequeño virgen metido en todo esto?_

 _-¡CÁLLATE!_

 _-¿Qué quieres querido?_

Un chasquido y tronó un disparo, mi yo enfocó su pecho sangrando.

 _-¿Has matado a mucha gente verdad? ¡ME has traicionado!_

 _Has matado a mi hermano… ¡Y apuesto lo que sea que mataste a Tosuka-san! ¿Verdad?_

MI yo solo dejaba su cuerpo desfallecer hasta caer al suelo, la PDA derecha aun grabando.

 _-¿Ahora soy yo…. el autor de todo? Sabes que no tengo tiempo para eso Misaki…_

 _-¡MENTIROSO!_

Dos disparos más. Mi otro yo escupiendo sangre al tratar de levantarse.

 _-¿No ...me crees?_

 _-¡NUNCA LO HICE PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡Lo sé todo! Me lo ha contado ellos…_

 _-Heh…_

 _-¿P-por qué no mueres? ¡Hazlo ya! ¡Quiero verte morir Saruhiko!_

 _-Me haces feliz… Ódiame… más_

 _-¡Cállate! No quiero oír eso…_

 _-¡YO LO HICE TODO!_

Yata Misaki temblando lanza la pistola al suelo, de un salto se acerca a mi otro yo agarrándole por la pechera.

- _Lo sé, siempre supe que fuiste tu, nunca te creí, ni reconocí, me ayudaste a matar el tiempo y con él yo acabaría contigo. Fuiste de gran ayuda, Saruhiko._

Las manos de mi otro yo dejaron de moverse… Su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas, continuaron por el suelo y las paredes hasta rodearlo. Él miraba alrededor sin moverse, tirado al suelo con los ojos opacos fijados en el techo.

- _Las personas... mueren muy fácilmente. Mi… último… informe._

 _Me han traicionado. Misaki lo ha hecho._

-Y toda la planta estalló en pedazos conmigo dentro, porque no quería dejar de ver el espectáculo que Misaki montón con tanto esfuerzo para mi.

La cuestión es que iba a buscar al traidor… Y llevarlo delante de la justicia.

Entré en Spether4 y recogí un uniforme de un armario, solo me coloqué la chaqueta por encima simbolizando mi antiguo mandato como tercero más importante.

Oí voces al final del pasillo y sin pararme a pensar entré en la sala truncando la reunión que se estaba dando.

-Oh.-Dijo el que estaba sentado como cabeza mesa. Le recordaba, estaba en el hospital cuando desperté.

-Fushimi Saruhiko reportandose. El traidor de la alianza de los tres clanes y el que me traiciono tiene como apellido Yata y como nombre Misaki.

Solicito su detención inmediata. -Todo el grupo levantó de sus asiento sin saber que hacer o decir, no esperaban verme allí y menos vivo.

-¡Es Fushimi-san! No puedo creerlo….-

El Rey se acercó y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Has hecho bien tu trabajo. Ve a descansar.-

Fushimi es cruel, Saruhiko es un traidor. Ese ser si existe y si despertara no cambiaría mucho las cosas.

Fui a un cuarto de la central con el objetivo de hacer lo que me habian pedido. A medio camino recordé cuando me encontré con el grupo rojo y lo que dijo ese tipo, no por algo tengo muy buena memoria, que las personas morían muy fácilmente.

Y si… ¿Misaki fue engañado para matarme? ¿Lo he condenado injustamente?

 _Te amaré aunque no vuelvas._

 _¿Lo odiaba? ¿Me odiaba? ¿Nos… odiabamos?_

 _Pero… Lo que dijo._

 _Dolió más que el disparo cruzando mi pecho._

 _Lo que hizo, me ahogo en la miseria más absoluta._

 _Siempre lo supe, dijo._

 _Siempre mintió, eso entiendes de todo esto._

 _El primer traidor, el embaucador, personificado como la inocencia._

 _Ya se porque queria… querias morir Fushimi-san._

 _Ya no quedaba nada que hacer..._

Tengo que volver al hospital.

Pero… Las lágrimas. ¿Era parte de la farsa?

¿El amor? ¿Tu lo amaste Fushimi-san? ¿Lo hiciste verdad?

Arreglar el asunto… ¿Me concierne?

-¡Hey! ¿Has vuelto y no me has dicho nada? Que soy… ¿Tu vieja?-

-Hola doctora…-

-No me gusta ese tono. Además… ¿Que haces?-

Continué escribiendo en mi portátil.

-Investigo sobre el caso del que me hablaste donde Fushimi-san murió. -Ulla me miró como si tuviera seis pares de ojos.

-¿Fushimi-san? ¿Ese no eres tu?-

-Agh no. Soy Saruhiko.-

-Mmh. ¿Y?.-

-Un grupo amenazó a varias personas con el fin de hacerse poderoso, pero parece que Fushimi-san los destruyó. Utilizaron las armas de Fushimi-san para matar a la familia Yata y al restante para matar a Fushimi-san. Y lo consigo. Le disparó y le quemó vivo.

-Eso es… Correcto. Así estaba tu cuerpo...pero…-

-¿Fushimi-san dijo algo verdad?-

-Si.-

-¿Lloraba como un bebé verdad?-

-Mh.-

-¿Que amaba a Misaki?.-

-¿Como?.-

-Lo encontré y le desee feliz cumpleaños como Fushimi-san quería. Ah y me dejó de molestar.-Su tipica expresión de "me estas contando menos de la mitad" que ignoré.

-¿Y ahora? ¿No volverás jamás?.-

Le dediqué el ciento por ciento de mi atención y ella escuchó con interés.

-Se querían pero Fushimi-san murio, yo no soy ese tipo, yo no he de volver a ningun lado.-

-Pero...-

-Escuche. ¿Usted perdió a alguien alguna vez? Si es así vaya a consolarlo usted. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer.-

Lo que fue, así quedó. El caso nunca fue resuelto, fue apartado y clasificado, caducó, se pasó, como lo quieran llamar.

Fushimi Saruhiko fue declarado muerto y Yata Misaki fue liberado porque nadie presentó pruebas para demostrar que era culpable.

-Aquí es donde lo maté.-Una silueta en el suelo rodeada de quemazón y cenizas, en el piso que estalló el día de su cumpleaños. -Bueno al menos mi deseo se cumplio…

Vi a alguien que se parecía mucho a él, el fantasma cuya misión era venir el dia 20 a desearme feliz cumpleaños. Lo vi, lo juro...

Feliz cumpleaños Misaki… de parte de Misaki.

Yata Misaki traidor. Yata Misaki falso. ¿Yata o Misaki?

¿Existió Yata Misaki?

Una vez lo hizo, pero solo una vez.

-Yo también te quiero Saruhiko.-Le oyó decir esa frase de los humanos, de las personas, que mueren fácilmente, justo antes de morir.

Solo fue esa vez. Se convenció a sí mismo Yata Misaki.

FIN

* * *

 _Oh ho ho~_

 _¡Gracias por leer y hasta otra!_

 _Dejarás algo para mi -_

 _Adieu~_


End file.
